Miss Prefect
by Miss Granger
Summary: It's the gang's fifth year. Hermione's a prefect, surprise, suprise. But Voldemort's reign of terror has returned and Hogwarts is in a state of turmoil. ~*~Please review!~*~


Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. I'll leave that up to J.K. Rowling. She's better at writing than I am, but I might as well try my hand. Any characters that aren't in the HP books I obviously made up myself. I made up this idea myself, so if my story resembles yours I am really sorry. I wouldn't steal other people's ideas.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Hermione set her book down on the table and closed her eyes. The sun warmed her face as her mind wandered back to the letter she had received two days earlier.  
  
Dear Miss Granger,  
  
We are pleased to inform you that you have been selected as Prefect for the Gryffindor House. You have exhibited academic excellence and leadership qualities. Please find the enclosed rules and regulations form and Prefect badge. Please send your reply by owl no later than July 31st.  
  
Sincerely,  
  
Albus Dumbledore  
  
Headmaster  
  
Her parents had been excited for her despite the fact that they didn't have a clue what a Prefect was. They had been even more proud after she had explained it to them. Hermione wasn't surprised to receive the letter. In fact, she would have been extremely upset if she hadn't. She was certainly the best student in her class, all the teachers thought so. Except Professor Snape, of course.  
  
"Is anyone sitting here, Miss?" Hermione sat up. A short pale witch with frizzy black hair and a tiny nose was pointing to the chair across the table from where Hermione was sitting. She looked about 60 years old. Hermione shook her head and smiled. The witch sat down in the chair and began reading The Daily Prophet. Hermione glanced at her, then at the cover of the paper. There was an article about the Ministry of Magic with a big picture of Cornelius Fudge. She had a feeling it had to do something with Who-Know-Who coming back. No one really believed it was true. She did. She knew Harry wouldn't lie. And someone had killed Cedric.  
  
A tinkling bell made Hermione look up. The witch looked up to. The front door of the ice cream parlor swung open and Florean Fortescue came out.  
  
He walked up to their table and paused next to the witch.  
  
"Why, hello Wanda." Florean greeted her. "Are you enjoying this wonderful afternoon?"  
  
"Of course," she replied, setting her paper on the table.  
  
"Have you met Miss Granger?" Florean asked, motioning across the table. "She just received a letter saying she was selected as Prefect for Gryffindor." Hermione blushed furiously.  
  
"Congratulations," Wanda said, smiling at Hermione.  
  
"Thank you," Hermione mumbled back.  
  
"Can I get either of you lovely ladies anything?" Florean asked. Her face was a deep scarlet.  
  
"Oh Florean, you know I couldn't turn down a chocolate fudge sundae." Wanda said, and Florean laughed.  
  
"How about for you? He asked, turning to Hermione.  
  
"I'll have a hot fudge sundae too, please." Florean smiled and turned. When he had disappeared inside, Wanda the witch started up a conversation. She told about her days at Hogwarts. She had been in Gryffindor too. Wanda laughed when Hermione told her what a pest Peeves was.  
  
"Still around, is he? I'm surprised he hasn't been kicked out yet, with all the trouble he causes." Wanda paused as Florean brought their sundaes to the table.  
  
"If there's anything else you want, just holler," he said, smiling. Wanda and Hermione nodded.  
  
For a moment neither of them spoke as they dug into their sundaes. Finally Wanda set her spoon down and picked up her napkin. She wiped a little chocolate off her face then licked her lips.  
  
"I have a granddaughter that will be starting at Hogwarts next year," she said. "Her name is Nellie."  
  
"I'll bet she's getting excited."  
  
"Oh, of course. Always asking me what it was like. But I'm sure it's changed quite a bit since my day." Wanda said, laughing. She picked up her spoon again and took another bite of her sundae.  
  
"Better finish this before it melts." Hermione nodded and picked up her spoon. She finished of the last little bit and pushed her bowl away from her. She was about to ask Wanda what her last name was when a voice interrupted her.  
  
"Wanda! I've been looking all over for you!" A tall witch stopped at their table. She had the same hair and eyes as Wanda. She was carrying a bag from Flourish and Blotts and tapping her foot impatiently. "We'll be late for the meeting."  
  
"Oh Melinda, just calm down. We can travel by Floo Powder and we'll be there in a few minutes."  
  
"We still must hurry. I left Nellie with her father at the Apothecary and I told them I'd be back in a few minutes." Wanda finished her last bit of ice cream and pushed her bowl to the center of the table.  
  
"It was nice meeting you, Miss Granger." She said. Hermione smiled.  
  
"It was nice meeting you too."  
  
"Goodbye then, I really must go." Wanda laughed. Melinda scowled impatiently.  
  
"Bye," Hermione said. She watched them walk down Diagon Alley, heading towards the Apothecary.  
  
Hermione closed her eyes again. There was nothing that could make this day better. She had spent the entire morning wandering around Diagon Alley, looking in every store. Her parents had given her ten galleons to spend on whatever she wanted. She had found an interesting book of spells and charms. Being nice, she had even picked up small presents for both Ron and Harry. Then she had stopped at The Leaky Cauldron for lunch. Professor McGonagall came in while Hermione was eating. She stopped by her table and congratulated her.  
  
After lunch she had wandered around for about an hour before sitting down at Florean's to read her new book. It had some complicated spells in it that she was eager to try. She had just finished reading about the Pariah Spell when she decided to set her book down for a while. Then Wanda had sat down at her table.  
  
Now Hermione sat up in her chair. She has sent an owl to both Ron and Harry, but she hadn't heard back from either. She wondered how Harry was doing. Headmaster Dumbledore was watching him closely, she knew. Dumbledore had no doubts that Voldemort was back.  
  
Suddenly an owl swooped over her head and landed on the table. Hedwig, as Hermione realized, flapped her wings and bobbed her head importantly. Hermione untied the parchment around her leg and unrolled it.  
  
Dear Hermione,  
  
I just got your letter. I'm not surprised. What did Ron say about it? You better not be like Percy, or he'll hate you forever. I'm okay, the Durleys have been almost nice. I am going to be in Diagon Alley on July 31. If you are not there, I'll see you on the train. Well, Hedwig wants to go out and stretch her wings, so I might as well send her with this letter.  
  
Harry  
  
Hermione folded rolled the letter back up and tucked it in her robes. Hedwig hooted impatiently.  
  
"Go back to Harry," she muttered, shooing her away. Hedwig gave another hoot and flew away. Hermione knew Harry would mention Percy. Ron would too. She thought that they both ought to learn a lesson from Percy.  
  
Sighing, Hermione picked up her book and her shopping bags. She felt like going back to her room and thinking.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
*Well, did you like it? The ending isn't very suspenseful, but it will be eventually. Hermione is my favorite character, so I just had to write a Hermione fic. The rest of the characters will come in a little bit in the next chapter. Some romance eventually. The title tells of some things to come. Please review. 


End file.
